Year Six: Halfblood Prince
by ShyWriter89
Summary: Now entering his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry has many new challenges ahead, especially now that he knows the truth about why Voldemort is after him.
1. Surprise Gifts

_A/n—ok guys. This is my first try at fanfic. Please let me know what you think about the story. I am looking forward to all of my replies. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Surprise Gifts**

Harry Potter sat at his window, lost in memory. He was reminiscing on the past year, and all the events that took place. He couldn't believe that his godfather was dead. He hadn't stopped dreaming of that dreadful night since it happened. Every night that he closed his eyes, visions of the Department of Mysteries filled his mind. He saw himself fighting off Death Eaters, members of the Order coming to his aid, Sirius fighting with Bellatrix. He wasn't worried; he knew that Sirius was a great wizard, that he wouldn't lose the battle. Then he slipped behind the veil. Harry called and called for his godfather, but all was lost.

Now, three weeks later, he was shut up in the house while the Dursley's were out at some company picnic. He had kept his promise to the Order and written to them once every three days. He always got daily responses from his friends; it was nothing compared to last year. Although they weren't allowed to write about anything that happened at Grimmauld Place, he still got a lot of information from them. He knew that people were still watching him, making sure that he kept out of trouble.

Every three days, he got a letter from someone in the Order in response to the letter he sent. They informed him that he shouldn't worry about what was going on outside of the Dursley's house. _We are taking care of everything,_ Lupin had written in his last letter. They knew that Harry didn't like being left out of everything, and they kept him informed as much as they could. They still couldn't say a lot in case the owls were intercepted, but they were a little more lenient now that the truth was finally out to the Wizarding world.

Ever since the end of term, there had been numerous articles in the Daily Prophet about Lord Voldemort and what to look out for. True to his word, Fudge had sent information packets out to the Wizarding community. They included information about different defense spells, as well as protection spells against Death Eaters. Harry snorted when he saw that article. Seeing some of Voldemorts strength, he didn't think that Fudge's defense spells were going to do much good.

Harry got up from the window and headed downstairs to find something to eat. The Dursley's hadn't left much –a two-day-old meat loaf and some rotten carrots were all that he had to hold him until they returned. Harry took one look at the meatloaf and closed the fridge. There was no way he was going to eat that. He headed back upstairs, wishing for Hedwig to return. He had told his friends of his dilemma and knew they would come to his rescue. All he had to do was wait.

He sat on his bed and looked at the photo album that Hagrid had given to him in his first year at Hogwarts. He quickly flipped past the pictures of his parents and found the one he was looking for. This was the picture he had referred to when he found out that Sirius was his godfather. It was the picture of his parents' wedding day, and Sirius was smiling cheerfully beside James. His face was very handsome, every line in it from laughter. There were no gaunt features; he had not yet been to Azkaban. This was the only picture Harry had of his godfather. He assumed that Hagrid hadn't included anymore because, at the time that he gave him the album, he thought Sirius was a murderer.

Harry was so absorbed in his recollection of his godfather that he didn't hear the soft tapping at the window. Hedwig had to tap furiously before Harry noticed that she was there. He jumped and quickly let her in.

"I'm so sorry girl," he whispered, stroking her soft coat of feathers. She clipped his finger, then held out her leg to show him her findings. Harry was surprised at everything that she had. In his distraction, he hadn't noticed that another bird had followed her into the room. The second owl was a light tawny color and looked to be around Hedwig's age. He had a rather large package with him. Harry untied his package first, and then offered the owl a drink from Hedwig's water dish. The owl drank thankfully, and then flew back to his owner. Harry then turned to the several letters that Hedwig had brought him, along with a smaller package.

"You really outdid yourself this time, girl." He said. She hooted and flew to her perch, where she fell asleep instantly, exhausted after her long journey. Harry petted her once more, then turned to the articles that he had received. He knew instinctively that one of the packages held the food that he had asked for from his friends. He opened the smaller package that Hedwig brought, and saw that he was right. He received some sugar-free treats from Hermione, and loads of wizarding sweets from Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley also included some baked hams. He recognized the handwriting on the letters, so he tore them open. The first one he opened was from Hermione. She wrote:

"_Dear Harry,_

_Received your letter. It's a shame that the muggles didn't leave you anything to eat. As you can guess, everyone here rose to the occasion to help you out. We talked to Dumbledore and he said that we would get you here as soon as possible. I'm sorry that I can't say much more, but at least you know why this time. Hope the summer's not too much of a waste for you. Will see you soon. _

_With love, _

_Hermione"_

Ron's letter was pretty similar. He also received a letter from Ginny, which said how much she missed him and how she couldn't wait to see him when he comes to headquarters. Finished with the letters, Harry turned to the larger package that the unfamiliar owl had brought. He thought that he recognized the handwriting, but he wasn't sure. He tore open the wrapping, and the first thing he saw was a letter. He opened it and saw that it was from Lupin. This letter read:

"_Dear Harry,_

_I am glad to hear that everything is going good at home. I felt really bad leaving you like I did at the end of term. I knew how much grief you were going through. While I was going through some of Sirius' old things, I found something that I knew he would want you to have. After a more thorough search, I found a box dedicated especially to you. There was a letter on top of it, and after reading the first few lines, I knew that he only wanted you to have that stuff. That is what is enclosed in the box –the things that Sirius left for you. I went through a few things and I know that you would enjoy them. He did a lot for you, and died in your defense. It's not your fault that he died, Harry. Don't think that it is. He died with you in his mind, and I know that was exactly how he wanted to go. Hopefully these things would help you get over his grief._

_Remus Lupin"_

Harry was surprised at what Lupin had said, but he also felt a comfort in his words. He had been thinking a lot about his godfather's death, and he had slowly begun to realize that it wasn't his fault. The thought still didn't ease his mind, however. He still wanted Sirius to be there for him when he went to Grimmauld Place. Harry opened the box and the first thing he saw was a picture. It was of a smiling Sirius, one that had to be taken before Azkaban. Harry's eyes began to water, but he pushed back his tears. There was still the letter that he had to read, and from what Lupin said, it was going to be a hard one to get through. He opened the letter and read:

"Dear Harry 

_If you're reading this then that means that something has happened to me. Whatever it was, know that it wasn't your fault. Ever since I got out of Azkaban, I knew that Voldemort would return and that he would go after you with more force than before. I have hope in believing that my demise was in order to protect you. You were my world and I wasn't afraid to risk my life for you._

_When I got back to Grimmauld Place, I started going through all of my old things that my mum didn't manage to get rid of. I found a lot of my old school things that I am sure you and your friends would enjoy. There are also some more personal items that I am sure you would love to have, as they are of your mum and dad. Your parents did a lot to help me when we were growing up, and I owe them everything. It was my duty to protect you, and I am glad that I got the chance to do that. _

_Well, enough of my mindless babbling. Have a good time going through the items in this box. I trust that you got everything I wanted you to get. Lupin and Dumbledore promised that you would get these things if something happened, and I know that they wouldn't go back on their words. Good luck in everything, Harry, and don't worry too much about what you are to do._

_Sirius"_

Harry wiped away his tears and looked into the box. He slowly started emptying the contents onto his bed. Most of the things were different photos of Sirius, as well as Lily, James and their friends. He put these in a pile, making a mental note to put these in the photo album with the others. There were also a few trinkets that he didn't know what to do with. Harry assumed that these were devices that Sirius had used to keep in contact with his friends while on different detentions, or during the summer when they couldn't see each other all the time. He had to make sure that he asked Lupin how these things worked.

He looked back into the box and saw that the only things left were an envelope and a small box. He opened the box first, and saw a set of keys in it. He wondered what these went to. He decided tat the contents of the envelope would answer his questions. He tore it open and saw another letter from Sirius:

"Harry, one of the keys in the box belongs to my vault at Gringotts. The other is the key to my house at Grimmauld Place. The house is yours. Dumbledore has all the paperwork for it, and he is to keep possession of it until you are of age, but then it is yours. I figure that it is the least I could do, since I lost my chance to give you a real house three years ago. The only condition is that it is to remain as Headquarters until the Order is no longer needed. Use it well, Harry."

Harry couldn't believe it. He was now the owner of Grimmauld Place, or almost. Harry's day had just gotten better.

* * *

_A/n—hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave me a review. Will ud asap, but I'm not going to be near a computer this weekend, so the update will have to wait until next week._


	2. Homework and OWL's

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. EVERYTHING ELSE IS JKR'S** (sorry, I forgot this last time)

**Reviews:**

**Rosalyne: **I am glad to hear that you liked it, and thanks for being my first reviewer. I hated Sirius' death as well, and I felt that there needed to be more closure, so that is what I am trying to do.

**Vertigo4ever:** thanks for your review. I am glad that you liked the beginning, and I really hope you like the rest as well

**MisFit Writer:** thanks for the review. Just make sure that you know that you are going to be helping me out a lot! lol

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings:** I am very glad that you liked my story, so far. Yes, I am getting into the world of HP fic, and I know I'm going to have a hard time with it. I want to give you special thanks, because your story kinda inspired me to start one. I hope the rest of my story is up to your standards.

_A/n—a quick review of the last chapter:_

_Harry has been on break for nearly 3 weeks. The Dursley's are not home, they are at a company picnic, leaving Harry home alone, of course. Harry gets letters from his friends, and also a box of things from Lupin. These things belonged to Sirius. A few thing that were in the box: the key to Sirius' Gringotts vault, and the keys to his house on Grimmauld Place, which Harry is now the owner of (or almost)_

_Ok, here's the next chapter. I want to thank those of you who read the first chapter. Hopefully after I post more, I will get more readers, and therefore more reviews. Sorry this is taking so long. I don't have a lot of time to get online, plus I have been away from the computer for the last few weekends. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Homework and O.W..L.'s**

The Dursley's returned home late that night to find Harry already asleep. They checked to see if he had eaten anything, and were leased to see that he didn't; they could care less if he starved. They went to bed satisfied, and fell into deep, dreamless sleeps almost instantly.

Down the hall, in the smallest bedroom, Harry stirred. Visions of the night at the Department of Mysteries filled his mind, interrupting his peaceful slumber…

Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville… He was jumping down the stairs again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais, too.

It seemed to take Sirius ages to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing –Sirius had just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again.

But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry –"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry –"

"We can still reach him –"

Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…

"There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… He's gone."

Harry woke with a start, sweating heavily. He couldn't shake off the feeling from that memory. He just had his closure, and now he's dreaming again. Why did this have to happen now!

He turned over in bed to read his alarm clock. 6:07. Harry groaned; he would never get back to sleep. He decided he might as well get dressed and work on his homework until the Dursley's woke up.

When he was dressed, Harry looked at the list he made prior to the end of 5th year. It contained the classes he would need to take in order to be an Auror, along with some other suggested classes that would be of use. He knew his O.W.L. scores determined the classes he would take next year, but Harry had began some of his homework based on past exam results. Harry had always been good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, (except last year, which doesn't really count, as the teacher was a fraud anyway) plus he had all of the experience from the DA, so he felt very confident that he would pass his DADA O.W.L.

He had also always done well in Charms and in Transfiguration. He wasn't sure how he did on those O.W.L.'s, but he thought he did well enough to continue in those subjects. It was potions he was most worried about.

Professor Snape had always hated Harry, and he was particularly nasty last year. He had gotten so many zero's last year that it would be a miracle if he passed the exam. Of course, Snape wasn't present when Harry had taken that O.W.L., and Harry felt that he had done a fair job, but he needed top marks on that exam in order to be let into Snape's class. This was not something he was looking forward to.

Harry began his DADA work, feeling confident that it would be worth it. He worked for an hour and a half before he finally heard the Dursley's stirring. He hastily put away his homework, waited a few minutes, and then went downstairs for breakfast. He entered the kitchen to the smell of fresh bacon and eggs. Dudley had already begun eating, his eyes never leaving the television that the Dursley's had put in the kitchen for his convenience. Aunt Petunia was fixing a plate for Harry, and Uncle Vernon was consumed in his newspaper. Aunt Petunia gave Harry a feeble smile when she handed him his plate. Harry smiled back, remembering what Dumbledore had said to him last year.

"You boy!" Uncle Vernon barked suddenly, putting down his paper. "What were you up to yesterday?"

"Nothing." Harry said innocently.

"Didn't get into our food, did you? I noticed you hadn't eaten anything. Hungry, are you?"

"No, I didn't get into anything, and yes, I am hungry." Harry stared hard at his uncle. Harry definitely didn't forget what Uncle Vernon was like last year when he found out that Voldemort was after Harry. He had wanted Harry out of the house, and while that was what Harry had wanted to do, he had to stay. At least now he knew why.

"Well, hurry up and eat. You're to go straight back to your room when you're done."

Harry frowned. He wasn't completely sure why his uncle wanted him to stay in his room. Last year, he had always wanted Harry out of the house. Harry guessed that everything that had happened last year had made his uncle ten times worse than he always was.

Harry finished eating in a hurry and headed upstairs to his homework. When he reached his bedroom, however, he saw a small, tawny colored owl sitting on his bed. He went to it and took off the letter it had with it. He saw his name scrawled on the front, but didn't completely recognize the crest on the back. He opened the letter, and knew what it was immediately:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed are the results of the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams that you took in June of your previous school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The results are a major part of the rest of your schooling. They determine what classes you should take to meet the requirements of the career path you choose. I want to congratulate you on your performance in the exams._

_Madame Marshbanks,_

_Coordinating witch for the O.W.L. program_

Harry took out the second sheet of parchment to see what his scores were. He was surprised with some of them:

_Grade system:_

_O-outstanding_

_E-exceeds expectations_

_A-acceptable_

_P-poor_

_D-dreadful_

_Number of O.W.L.'s you receive is determined by how many O.W.L. exams you scored an A or better._

_Grades for Potter, Harry:_

_Charms: Theory-E_

_Practical-E_

_Transfiguration: Theory- E_

_Practical-A_

_Herbology: Theory-A_

_Practical-E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Theory-O_

_Practical-O_

_Potions: Theory-E_

_Practical-A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Theory-E_

_Practical-E_

_Astronomy: Theory-A_

_Practical-P_

_Divination: Theory-P_

_Practical-P_

_History of Magic: Theory-P_

_Total O.W.L.'s for Mr. Potter-13_

Harry was stunned to see the scores he had gotten. He was most surprised at his Potions grades-he never thought he would pass that one. He couldn't wait to tell Ron about that one. No sooner had he thought that than an owl flew into his window. He recognized it as Pig, the tiny owl that Sirius had given to Ron in their third year. He ripped open the letter and saw that it was both Ron and Hermione's exam results. Ron had scraped through 12 O.W.L's (he didn't do as well in Potions) and Hermione had of course gotten all 17 O.W.L's. Harry smiled to see that they had all done well.

* * *

_A/n-whew! The second chapter is finished. Sorry that took so long, I was very busy these past few weeks. I hope you guys liked it. Please leave me a review, and try to get some other people to read my story. Oh yeah-for those of you interested, here is a link to my original fiction posted on fictionpress. my penname is the same. I would really like it if you guys checked that one out as well (I do a lot better with original fic.) thanks again. _ http/ 


	3. A Check Up and an Attack

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT TO THIS STORY. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO JKR._

**Reviews:**

**Vertigo4ever:** Thanks for your input. I am glad to see that you agree with the scores. I had to reread that part of the 5th book a few times until I decided what his scores would be. That has been my only obstacle, so far. I was also concerned about who my HBP would be, but I actually have an idea for that. Sorry, but you'll have to wait for that one. Hope you update your story soon!

**Misfit Writer:** Thanks for the review. I guess I won't let you read it in class anymore, then. Lol. Not like it'll be possible after school lets out next week. Well, I hope you like this chapter.

_A/n—thanks to everyone for reviewing. A short recap of chapter 2: Harry is still dreaming of Sirius' death, though it's not as bad as it was. The summer is continuing, and Harry finally receives his O.W.L. scores. He received a total of 13 O.W.L.'s, including potions._

_Ok, so here's chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm actually having a good time writing this. I didn't think I would, since I haven't done fanfic yet. Enjoy and review! Thanks._

**Chapter 3: A Check Up and an Attack**

"I'll see you later, Hedwig." Harry said as his snowy white owl took flight, course set for Grimmauld Place. He had just sent his usual letter to Lupin; everything is fine, Dursley's are fine, talk to you in three days. It was the same every time, and he always got a response telling him to hang in there, they would get him soon. Except last time, that is. Harry didn't receive a response at all. He wasn't worried, though. He knew that they were extremely busy at Headquarters. The thing that bothered him was that someone had always taken the time out to send him a response, no matter how busy they were. It was no big deal; he would get one this time. Hedwig would be back in a few hours with a lengthy response from Lupin.

Harry headed downstairs and out to the backyard. The Dursley's were not home; they had gone to visit Aunt Marge. Ever since the incident three years ago, the Dursley's had refused to let Marge come to the house, not that they had to persuade her; even though her memory had been modified, she didn't want to come anywhere near Harry. Harry didn't mind; he was more than happy to stay home.

Harry sat under a tree in the backyard. It wasn't as hot as it had been last summer, but it was quite humid. Harry let the warm air around him help him relax. He sat there, reminiscing on the past summer, remembering how worried he had been about Voldemort. He had been in the dark all last year and, while he still didn't know a lot, he was better informed this year.

Harry closed his eyes. He was extremely comfortable. Without knowing it, he drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately, the peaceful environment didn't influence his sleep.

He dreamt of the Dementor attack from last year. He saw himself producing his Patronus, and driving them away from his cousin. Harry could feel the frigid air that comes with the Dementors. Harry fought and fought until at last the Dementors finally retreated. In his dream, Harry was really weak. He collapsed beside his cousin. He tried to get up, but he was too weak.

Suddenly someone was shaking him. Harry figured that it was Mrs. Figg. After all, it was she who helped him last year.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself safe in his backyard, not in the alleyway near Mongolia Crescent. There were no Dementors in sight. Harry looked around to see who had shaken him, and was surprised to see Lupin kneeling beside him, relief evident in his eyes. Harry looked past him and saw several other people in the yard, people who included Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphandora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, and a few others.

"Harry! Harry, are you ok?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Harry asked, looking at everyone.

"Nothing's happened," Moody growled. "It's been over a week since we heard from you, boy. What's been –"

"A week! That's impossible! I sent a letter out four days ago, and I just sent Hedwig out a little while ago. I figured that you guys were too busy to answer back."

"You sent your letters?" Moody asked, both eyes fixed on Harry.

"Yeah, positive."

"How's Hedwig?" Lupin asked.

"She's fine. In fact, she should be back soon."

"She wasn't acting different when she came back?"

"No. You don't think the letters have been intercepted?"

"I really can't say, Harry. If your owl is fine, I would say no. But why haven't we gotten your letters?" Lupin looked at Moody for an answer, but the Auror just shrugged.

"At least we know everything's fine, and that we didn't come here for nothing. Harry, we need you to go and pack." Tonks said.

"You mean I get to go to Headquarters?"

"Yes, but Harry, hurry. And be quiet about it. You know what I mean." Lupin said.

Harry nodded. Yes, he did know what Lupin meant. He tried to clear his mind as best as possible. After everything that happened last year, Harry didn't need Voldemort trying to get into his mind. Some information Voldemort couldn't get anyway – as Harry wasn't Secret-Keeper, Voldemort couldn't find out where the location of the Order of the Phoenix was. Harry hurried up to his room, Mr. Weasley following.

"We've all been so worried about you, Harry," he said. "We were ready to come and get you anyway. We hoped that maybe you had forgotten to write."

"I didn't, I swear."

"I believe you, Harry. Now, we must be quick."

"Are we flying again?" Harry asked as he piled his books into his trunk on top on his neatly folded robes.

"No. It'll take too long, and it's too dangerous. We are going by Floo Powder, but we must stop at the Ministry first."

"Why?"

"A new law. Anyone using the Floo Network must check in at the Ministry. All done? Well, let's go." Mr. Weasley magiced the trunk to float ahead of them, and he lead Harry downstairs. Harry knew everyone must be worried because Mr. Weasley was ignoring all of the Muggle things around him.

"Right, are we ready?" Moody growler. He was pacing around the room, his magical eye revolving everywhere. Kingsley Shacklebolt was getting the Dursley's fireplace ready.

" Emmeline, Hestia, you first," he said. They took a pinch of the powder, threw it in the fire, cried "Ministry Atrium!" and stepped into the flame. They were gone in an instant.

"Arthur, you next with the trunk." Lupin said, standing beside Harry. Mr. Weasley lifted the trunk and shouted "Ministry Atrium!" before walking in. He disappeared, and Harry knew he was next.

"Alright Harry, you ready?" Lupin began, but then he froze. He was staring into the fireplace. The fire had suddenly gone out. Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, and Lupin immediately took out their wands. Harry did the same and was surprised then no one stopped him.

"Just be careful, Harry," Lupin said, gripping his shoulder. Harry nodded. The four members of the order formed a tight circle around Harry. Even though they didn't protest to him trying to fight, Harry knew that they had to protect him at all costs.

"Kingsley, try to get that fire going again," Moody said, "We need to get Harry out of here." Just then, they heard half a dozen popping noises, and 6 Death Eaters Apparated in front of them. Harry gasped.

"They shouldn't be able to get to me here, not unless –" but he stopped, knowing all too well what might've happened in order for them to be here.

"We'll explain everything later. Now we need to get you out of here," Lupin said, and Harry's fear was confirmed.

"Well, well, Potter, so this is where you live," Lucius Malfoy said, sneering. Harry stared back at him, aware that Kingsley was behind him, working furiously to get the fire going again.

"What did you do to my aunt and uncle?" Harry asked.

"Nothing too serious," Malfoy answered. Harry knew he was lying. If it weren't serious, they wouldn't be here now.

"I've almost got it, Harry. Get ready," Kingsley whispered. He turned to Moody, who nodded.

Before anyone could do anything, Malfoy shot a spell at Harry. Harry shouted "Protego" to conjure a shield, but the spell shot right through it, hitting him squarely in the chest. He fell back, and the members of the Order immediately began to duel with the Death Eaters.

"Are you alright?" Kingsley asked.

"Yeah," Harry panted, pain spreading from his chest. He took a pinch of Floo powder, threw it into the fore, said "Ministry Atrium" and walked in. He spun though fires, and moments later began to slow as he reached the Ministry. He fell from the fire and landed on his side. Mr. Weasley was immediately beside him.

"What happened, Harry?" he said urgently.

"Attack…Malfoy…help…" Harry whispered before he finally passed out.

A/n—so here's chapter 3. Did you like it? This will be my last post for a few weeks. I'm finishing my finals at school and I am getting ready to go to Florida in a few weeks. I will be there for 2 weeks, and won't have access to a computer. I'm really sorry about it, but I will still be writing. I promise to post something as soon as I get back.


End file.
